Central Highscool's Worst Years
by die-hard-4-anime
Summary: Whatever happened to them was nothing but a crazy dream inside Ed's head! Join them as they have to endure the misery of highscool in our time period! Who knows what'll happen! Rated T for some violence & teen puberty humor & language  summary fail lol
1. Nightmares

Central High School's Worst Years

((Re-edited)) OMG I caught so many mistakes!

**Note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters originally in the anime. I Just did this for fun! Also I am going by the Manga / Brotherhood. I know the first chapter's a little dark but give it a chance! PLEASE? XD Well just to let you know ahead of time, what's basically going on in this chapter is Ed is having a nightmare. Enjoy X3**

**((Bold)=Author's Comments)**

**(****(Bold Underlined****)****= Authors comments re-edited)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Nightmares<strong>

A dark basement is what he first saw. The thick dust clouds made it worse to see. All he could see was what was his brother now nothing but his clothes and shoes. His left leg had pain almost unbearable. It felt as if from a little below his knee and down had vanished. And to his horror, it had been true. His leg had been taken, never being able to walk normally again. He realized, sitting in puddle of his own crimson fluid, he was alone. He felt as if he had passed through the gates of hell. Just then he heard a small sound. A soft grunt, as if some one was having difficulty breathing. In hopes of it being his dear brother or deceased mother, he struggled to whimper from the pain _"A-Al? M-M-Mother? Is that y-you?"_

But to put on top of losing Alphonse, his dear and only sibling, and his leg, what Edward saw was neither his darling brother or mother. Words can't even describe it. It is best left unsaid. I will only say this: it's a sight that he will never forget and would haunt him forever. He screamed in agony, pain and woe. He blamed himself for this. _If only I weren't so arrogant, _he thought _, so desperate, I should've accepted what I had already and cherished it! I am a fool! He's gone, AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT! _he cried and mourned half because of his pain of his missing limb and half because he now realized how foolish and selfish his actions were. He never thought of their safety, or the possibility of losing him.

Not too long to his surprise it felt as if some invisible force was carrying him. Before he knew it, after being carried away so fast that everything looked like nothing but like a big blur of colors, he was out of that gloomy basement and standing on his two feet once again. It was bright and sunny outside. The air smelt rosy and crisp. But something didn't feel right. He still couldn't feel his leg. And now, it felt as if his right arm had been taken away as well. And yet, he was standing. _How could this be? _he thought. He sat on the soft, luscious grass wondering why he couldn't feel his limbs. He pulled up his pant leg to only find not his flesh and bone, but a mechanical, steel, prosthetic. The same with his right arm. He stared at them with disbelief. His head, filled with questions most likely never to be answered, began to throb and his face looked as if he was about to go insane. Before he could scream, a voice called out to him.

"_Nii-san!" _It called _"Nii-san, where are you?"_

Could this be his dear brother? He had thought he had lost him. He turned blissfully with hope only to be disappointed again. What was calling him was nothing but a tall man in a huge suit of armor. But wait, he had the same voice as dear Alphonse. Finally, with tears of joy in his eyes, he hollered _"I'm right here Al!" _The armored teen turned and dashed to him with worry.

"_Nii-san, Where have you been? We've been looking for you all day!"_ He asked, sounding a little upset.

"_I'm sorry. Al, where is my arm and leg? Why aren't they here anymore? Did I get hurt somehow?"_ He asked in a small voice. _"And how did you get so tall and you're wearing a big suit of armor?"_

His brother stared at him with surprise. _"You mean you don't remember?"_

"_Al. Please just tell me. I can't remember anything. Just tell me. I don't know what's going on!" _He said, voice cracking.

Alphonse looked down, as if what he was about to say was painful to even think.

"_Nii-san, two years ago, you and I committed the ultimate sin. We performed human transmutation. We wanted to bring mom back." _he paused between each sentence.

"_No. N-no! Why would we do something so foolish!"_ He weeped in despair.

"_I don't know why. But the result of it was you lost you left leg, I lost my whole body."_

"_Al…. NO! What was I thinking! W-was the result a success?" _he asked, angry with his foolish actions.

He remained perfectly still. He seemed to be crying invisible tears. _"What we created wasn't even human. At the cost of your right arm you transmuted my soul into this suit of armor."_

Edward fell to his knees, trying to process everything his poor brother just told him. _So, because of my foolish desires, _he thought _my brother, the ONLY family I had left, lost his chance of being human! How can I live with myself! More like, how can he still see me as his brother! _Edward, now standing up, trembled with regret. He finally burst and ran to his hollow brother. He embraced him, eyes gushing tears, and begged for forgiveness.

"_Alphonse! Al! I-I'm So sorry! I'm so sorry! Please Forgive me! Forgive my foolish actions! I was a fool! I wish I could take it all back! Just please, don't leave." _He screamed at the top of his lungs _"I promise. I'll find a way to get your body back. I won't give up. No matter what. Just you wait!"_

"_Nii-san…" _Alphonse had never seen his brother like this, not even after their mother died.

Not long after the force had carried him away once again. He stared with wide eyes as his brother appeared to get smaller and smaller. He reached for him, but it gave him no help. Alphonse only began to walk away. Edward was being pulled farther and farther away.

"_Al! Alphonse! No! Don't Leave Me! Help Me!" _he screamed to his brother. He felt betrayed. _I knew it was too good to be true! He never forgave me! MY BROTHER, MY DEAR BROTHER, THE ONLY PERSON I EVER CARED FOR _**(other than Winry)**, _HATES ME! IT'S THE TRUTH! _

As the force pulled him farther from the light, he then was shown millions of images at once. So many faces, so many voices, all so familiar. His head felt almost as if it were going to burst. Out of nowhere, the images, and the millions of voices stopped. A small ray of light appeared and vanished as Alphonse's voice spoke _"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange."_

"_Al? Al, wait where are you? Don't leave me alone! Please…."_

"_Here, Nii-san." _His voice fumbled, sounding weak and small.

Edward turned away from the darkness, to be greeted by light once again. The light ,white as snow, blinded him. It took a couple seconds for his eyes to adjust. Two things then came into sight. A large stone door, with writing and symbols unknown to him for it was in a different language, and a young boy. His body was thin and gaunt and his hair long and a sandy blonde. His eyes, a light olive green, the same as dear Alphonse's eyes.

Edward's pupils widened leaving only a golden ring around them. His eyes, widened to the point that it made them sting. He dared not to blink. He feared that if he did, he would vanish.

"_A-Alphonse! Is that you? What have I done to you?"_ he managed to sputter out.

The young man did nothing but stare at him, his eyes looked as if they haven't slept in years. Edward's eyes began to moisten as he began to dash towards him. However, before he could get close, a swirl of hands began to grab a hold of him from head to toe. The laughter of children echoed through his eardrums. He was being pulled back slowly into the unreliable looking darkness where Edward was sure something terrible was waiting for him.

"_NO! LET ME GO! AL! Alphonse! Come on! Hurry up! Let's get out of here! Everyone is waiting!"_ Edward blared, struggling to break free.

"_I-I can't."_ his brother's body whispered softly. _"I can only return with my soul. I-I'm sorry, I can't go with you."_

Edward could do nothing but stare at what he was forced to leave behind. When it really came, so close he could almost grab it, he couldn't do anything. _I CAN'T DO A DAMN THING! _He thought. A door opened and the amused voices echoed louder and louder. Edward kept getting pulled farther and farther into it and finally, the doors closed. Edward could only let the hands carry him away somewhere else to torture him more. He chuckled softly, beginning to come to his senses.

"_DO YOU REALLY THINK I'LL GIVE UP THIS EASILY! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM! _He shouted suddenly.

At full strength, he hurled his right shoulder at the door and busted it open only to say to his brother's body, _"AL! ALPHONSE! LOOK AT ME! I promise! I'll come back for you! Just you wait! WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" _

His last words echoed in his head before the doors closed. After that, it was nothing but darkness. Nothing was pulling him. Only standing in complete, pitch black, darkness. He then heard a noise. It sounded faint. Then began to gradually get louder. A voice. Not just any voice, but Al's.

"_Nii-san….. Nii-san….. C'mon sleepy head get up. We're gonna be late. Te-he. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping."_

Edward's eyes flew open to find his brother, staring at him, giggling at how ridiculous he looked. Once again his belly was showing while he slept. His long, golden hair frizzed and tangled. Drool was hanging from the corner of his mouth and dripping on feathery pillow. Only one sock was still on his foot, the other missing. The first thing he did was jump out of bed and grasp his younger brother tightly, sniffling a little.

Alphonse full of surprise and shock, could only stand there with his older brother, still only with his white boxers on, squeeze him.

"_So, it wasn't true." _he mumbled _"You're still here. Your body is still here."_

"_Nii-san, is everything alright?" _he asked blushing a little.

Edward wiped his eyes and smiled warmly as his grip on Alphonse loosened. _"I'm fine. Just a crazy dream. I'm just glad you're okay. And mom is too."_

Edward sat down on the bed and looked at his clock. It read 6:15.

"_Hey Al, what time does the bus come for school?" _he asked, yawning loudly afterwards.

"_6:50. Why?" _Alphonse said, cocking his head slightly.

"_WHAT! DAMMIT AL, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER! I'M NOT GONNA HAVE TIME TO TAKE A SHOWER!" _The long haired teen screamed, throwing his hands up_**(**_**Ed loves to take 30 minute showers X3). **He ran out of the room grabbing one of his over sized jerseys and a pair of blue baggy jeans.

_Oh Nii-san, _Alphonse thought _your such a big softie. Your 'tough' attitude is going to seriously get you into trouble this year. I can already tell. _He chuckled to himself, walking out of his brother's room and went down stairs where their mother was quickly putting their lunches together, and waited for his rushing brother to most likely trip down the stairs. About fifteen minutes later, Ed came practically gliding down the stair case.

"'_Morning mom! How goes it today?" _he said quickly sliding onto his seat at the table.

"_Good morning Ed. How's my big man doing this morning? You excited for you first day of high school?" _asked Trisha greeting him with smile, not looking up from the stove.

"_No…" _Ed sighed with a frown on his face.

"_Hey, Nii-san, your shirt sure looks lovely inside-out." _Alphonse snickered with a wicked smile on his face, trying to contain his laughter. _"And I like the afro as well." _Alphonse finally burst out laughing to the point that his side hurt.

Edward ran into the down stairs bathroom to only gasp in horror and embarrassment to see that he forgot to put his _"special" _anti frizz formula in **(or so he calls it. Te-he! He's such a girl in here sometimes, worrying about his hair. Just warning you…)**!His hair, usually long, silky, and wavy from constantly being tied into a loose braid, was almost practically standing straight up, barley slanted **(kinda like his antenna! HA! LOL! Yeah, I'll shut up… '-_-) **. With only fifteen minutes left before they had to depart for the bus stop, he dashed up the stairs as fast his feet could take him. He undid his braid, dampened his hair, quickly combed it with the wide toothed comb, squeezed out a big glob of the formula, rubbed his palms together rapidly, and ran his fingers through his beautiful, soft, golden hair **(****T_T ****running out of adjectives….). (OH CRAP! I didn't think of this before! What was I thinking! How can he rub his hands together with the formula when he haw his automail! *sigh* oh well carry on…)**Finally, he managed to switch his jersey around correctly and literally jumped down the stairs.

"_Wow. Five minutes. New record Ed. Nice!" _Alphonse recited, raising his arm up for a high-five.

Edward slapped his hand **(with his left of coarse. That would be painful for poor Alphonse…) **as hard as it was loud before taking a seat at the table, pleased with his record, and astonished by his brother's amazing timing.

"_Ow. So tell me again, why do you use that girl product anyways?" _Alphonse asked, rubbing his hand his brother smacked.

"_Shut up!" _Edward snapped blushing a little _"My hair type is quite rare, and must taken care of properly! _**(oh, great. Another thing he's sensitive about. Like his height wasn't enough….)**"

"_Yeah! You've sure have been taking care of it. Like that time you were messing with dad's antique typewriter and got your 'special' strand of hair stuck in the gears? That was priceless!" _He howled, his eyes tearing up.

"_That was not funny!" _He barked "_That really hurt… I thought I lost it…" _he whined, looking up at his proud accomplishment he had almost at the edge of his golden strands.

"_Boys! Sorry, to interrupt your conversation, but you only have five minutes until you have to leave." _Trisha announced in her motherly stern voice.

"_Damn. I hate rushing my breakfast…" _Ed mumbled, standing up and dragging his feet towards the closet near the front door where his bag and shoes were thrown in. He slipped his tennis shoes on without untying the knots, making them fit loosely to his feet. He then swung his book bag around and onto his shoulder.

He looked down to his younger brother, who was still tying his Converses, and cocked a smug grin. He asked _"You ready?" _

"_Yeah. Let's go." _He grunted, standing up and rising higher then his older brother, making him roll his eyes.

"_Hold on a second!" _Their mother hollered to them as they were walking out the door. _"Don't forget your lunches. And Edward, your breakfast burrito."_

Edward gave a wide toothy grin to his mother _"Mom, what would we do without you? See you later."_

As the door shut behind them, Ed lightly slugged his brother's arm playfully.

"_Ouch! What was that for?" _Alphonse whimpered with big eyes.

"_Listen Al, don't tell anyone about this morning. Got that?" _Edward spoke sternly with a serious face.

"_What? You mean the frizz cream?" _Alphonse giggled, Rubbing the side of his arm.

"_Well that, but I was referring to something more in particular." _he said looking away.

"_You mean when I woke you up?" _asked Alphonse, stopping his laughter.

"_Yeah…"_

"_Don't worry Nii-san, I'll keep this morning a secret. I give you the Elric promise." _with that said, Alphonse drew an x-shaped figure on his chest where his heart would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, This was my first fanfic! So, I would really like your opinion if I did well on the storyline. Also if maybe you could tell me if I should continue! Can't wait for your replies! X3<strong>

((Re-edited)) I'm so sorry about all the errors before. I kinda rushed when I read over it for errors. Anyways if you can, can anyone tell me the story behind Ed's antenna and how he gets it to stand up each day? (real story please don't just make something up.) I've always wondered why and also it would be cool to know!


	2. First Impressions

Central High School's Worst Years

**Note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters that are originally in the anime or manga. Again, I am going by the Manga/Brotherhood. Something I forgot to mention in the last chapter is that Ed still has his automail but he still has for a different reason….. You have to read to find out. I'm not saying that it's in this chapter… Also alchemy is quite lively as well in the story. ENJOY :3**

**((Bold)=Author's Comments)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: First Impressions<strong>

"_Ouch! Ouch! HOT, HOT!" _Ed yelped with surprise as he burned his tongue. He spat out his food with a disgusted look on his face. _"Damn it, I'm hungry! Mom forgot to let it cool down in the fridge!" _

"_Nii-san was that really necessary! That was really gross! You don't just spit food on the ground in public!" _Alphonse nagged sticking out his tongue with disgust.

"_Well what else was I supposed to do! It was really hot! Man, I just wasted a perfectly good bite of Mexican breakfast food…" _He then peered down to his bitten into burrito as if it was a tremendous loss.

Al sighed to his older brother as they walk to the bus stop. _Ugh.. Your hopeless. How do expect to have a relationship when you're such a slo- _his thoughts were then interrupted to see that his brother's jersey was covered with beans, cheese, sauce, and egg from Ed spitting out his food.

"_ED! DO YOU EXPECT TO TAKE SCHOOL PICTURES LIKE THAT!" _Alphonse screamed.

Edward only gawked at his little brother confusedly then at his shirt and back to Al. _"I don't see what you're getting so worked up about. I can just transmute it clean if it really bothers you…."_

"_T-that's not the point! It's about being neat! First impression is everything if you want to have friends and a relationship!" _Al sputtered, his face red from annoyance.

Ed could only gape, mouth wide open with shock. He shook his head, making his soft, golden hair ruffle a little **(Lol I only said this to make crazy fan girls go "Ahhhh. Oh Edward!") **, to only shout _"Heh! If they judge me by my appearance that's fine! I ain't changing for no one! That's their problem…" _

"_Whatever Nii-san…" _he muttered _"Just at least clean off your jersey." _

Ed only shot a glare as he slapped his palms together and gently placed his hands on his chest. A quick flash of blue light appeared for a split second **(Another thing I forgot to mention, everyone can transmute with out a circle. In my story, Once a person completes training they learn the final technique: to transmute without a circle. I guess some person in the last century opened the gate and was able to narrow it down so other people could learn it too. However in Ed and Al's case they learned quickly. Most people finish training around their mid twenties. It goes to show what brilliant minds they have. So they both have an advantage in school fights…..)**. The mess vanished, revealing a white jersey with short black sleeves, and on the left side of his chest on the shirt was a red symbol. A serpent wrapped around a cross with a crown and a set of wings above it. The same symbol was on his back and below it was the year 2010 drawn in with a red Sharpie **(Ed and Al completed training in the year 2010)**.

"_Al, let's try to not fight today, okay? Today's a big thing for us and we don't want to remember it being in a bad mood." _he suggested, trying to change the subject.

"_Okay." _Al replied with a grin. _Finally, he's starting to be a little more responsible!_ he assumed.

_Finally, I got him to shut up_. Edward concluded, thinking in his head, _He worries too much. Everyday he's sounds more like mom…_

It was awkwardly silent for a while as they were just a little ways from the curb where the bus was to pick them up along with other kids.

Mostly rich.

And snotty as Ed called them.

"_Well, here we are…" _Al began to say but trailed of. A girl was sitting on the metal bench provided for the students, waiting for the bus. It was Miss Winry, The girl in their grade who was rich, but however kind to everyone, including the middle class and the poor. She believed that appearance nor money mattered. It's the heart and thought in a person that counts. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue big, round, and soft. Her hair, long, straight, and blonde with her bangs swept to her left. Her floral shirt fit loosely but at the bottom was elastic, making it hug her waist. Her jeans were a dark blue fitting tightly to her legs. Her shoes were nothing but simple black flats but she managed to pull them off, and to finish off her outfit, a simple silver chain hung from her neck with a cute little charm on it. Her parents were both doctors and automail engineers, which would explain why she was so wealthy. Secretly, Alphonse had a huge crush on her. However, there was one problem. Just about every other guy in the grade did as well… including Ed. Both were too cowardly to admit it to one another.

She looked up to see both of them staring at her like gaping idiots. She stood up with an embarrassed look on her face.

"_Oh! Ed! Al! I'm sorry, did you want to sit down? Pardon me for hogging the bench." _she stammered.

That seemed to break them from their trance because at the same time they both sputtered out loudly _"Oh no Miss Winry! You go ahead and sit down! We'll stand! Don't worry, we'll be fine!"_

"_Oh, well thank you. And just Winry is fine."_ She replied, giggling a little as she sat back down, rubbing the spit off her forehead. _"But do please sit with me."_

Both thanked her with a small nod of their heads, both blushing from embarrassment, as they sat down. Alphonse sat at her left while Edward sat at her right. Both were deep in their own thoughts.

_Oh my gosh, I spat in her face! How rude of me! She probably thinks that I'm really gross right now! Oh man this is really going to ruin my chances! I'm such an idiot! _Alphonse scolded himself while looking down to his dwindling thumbs.

'_Miss Winry!' Was that all I could really say! And what the hell am I doing losing my cool like that! And not to mention I freakin' spat in her face! What kind of jerk does that! Stupid just, Stupid! _Ed screamed in his head while he stared off in to space.

"_So, Um guys_" Winry broke the silence, making both Ed and Al jump "_How did summer break treat you guys?"_

"_It actually zoomed by pretty fast for me now that I think about it. But other than that it was alright. I just pretty much just lazed about and slept in. Didn't really go anywhere." _Edward shrugged carelessly, trying to impress her.

"_It was pretty slow for me. I got a summer job this year mowing lawns. I actually made a lot of money off of it. I never knew our neighborhood was so big until I did that! Phew!" _Al laughed a little nervously.

"_Oh well it's nice to know that it treated you well!" _She recited with a wide, bright smile on her face, making her eyes twinkle.

"_Well what about you Winry? How was your break?" _Alphonse asked now curious.

"_Yeah, did it treat you well?" _Asked Ed, now curious as well **(Aww! Young love!)**.

"_Oh! Thank you for asking! It was Amazing! I got to go to Xing! The people there are so nice! I actually heard that there's a Xingeese exchange student here this year! _**(I bet most of you can guess who that is! *cough* Mooch *cough*) **_Anyways it was really cool! The food there is so delicious and I got to stay at the Yao clan's nice inn for tourists! It's mostly meant for higher class but I saw a mixture of many classes there. They must be really nice!" _She squealed with excitement.

"_Wow! That's amazing Winry! It sounds like you really enjoyed yourself!" _Al assured with a smile.

"_I sure did. My parents have been away lately so they decided to go on a family trip with me. It was nice to spend time with them." _She spoke quietly with a warm smile as the golden sunrise shown on her yellow locks , making it shimmer an even brighter blonde.

"_Well that's nice." _Ed announced with a friendly toothy grin. _"So, You excited about your first day into High School?" _he asked cocking his head slightly.

"_Of coarse! I just can't wait to see everyone! I didn't come back from Xing until mid last week! I've been there since the beginning of vacation! By, the way my dad said that the next time I bump into you two to ask you how your arm and leg are doing. Do they need maintenance? He could clean them up for you with a discount." _

"_Oh they're doing great! I actually forget I have 'em sometimes! No problems at all. Your parents make the best automail ever!" _He assured with a wide smirk, holding the bicep of his prosthetic.

"_Good! He'll be glad to hear that. But he still thinks you should come in once a month for a check up." _She explained with a thumbs up.

After a couple minutes of talking with each other, the other kids from around the block began to show up. Most of the boys scowled at the sight of them talking with Miss Winry. _Most likely a after school fight for the two of us _Ed thought with a annoyed expression on his face _Oh well, I needed something to do at the end of the day anyway…_

Finally the bus drove up and everyone piled on. The seniors in the back, the sophomores and juniors sat in between, and finally the freshmen in the front.

But Ed thought otherwise.

"_C'mon Al, were sitting in the back. I'm not gonna sit in the front like a freakin' baby." _Ed trudged on further to the back but Alphonse began to tug back on his wrist.

"_Ed, please. Don't cause any trouble. Just sit up front like everyone else." _Al pleaded. But his pleads were not heard.

Ed sat down in an empty seat almost at the back of the bus. Two seniors jocks approached his seat, both had smug grins on their faces.

"_Well, well. Looks like your lost. In case you didn't you haven't noticed, the back is for seniors ONLY. NOW BUZZ OFF." _the taller one boomed sternly, moving closer to his face with every word he spoke, spit flying out of his mouth.

Edward did nothing but shot a quick, narrow, glare as he wiped the spit from his face. _"Screw you. I'm staying here." _he calmly muttered as he looked out the window.

"_This is going to get ugly. He's going to make a big scene just because of his stubbornness. Wonderful." _Al moaned, slumping into his seat up front. He didn't need to watch anymore. He already knew what was about to happen.

"_Ooo, a smart mouthed one aren't you? Well you just made a death wish. I'm gonna kick your ass PIPSQUEAK." _The shorter but buffer jock growled, cracking his knuckles.

Edward flinched at the insult. In a low yet loud tone, he growled through his teeth _"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"_

"_What did you think I called you? YOU MIDGET!"_ The jock howled.

His laughter, however, didn't last long. At that moment, Edward had stood on top of the seat, and had slammed his head to the ground while the other he had kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Both had collapsed to the ground, moaning in pain. Ed still had a grip on the jock's head that insulted him. His lips were now close to his ear.

"_Say it again." _He chirped _"I dare you. What did you call me?"_

The jock, scared out of his mind, could only whimper cowardly as Edward's grip on his head tightened. The more he kept silent, angrier he got. _"SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT!" _he screamed in his ear. **(WHAT'S THE BUS DRIVER DOING DURING ALL THIS! XD) **

"_Nii-san! That's enough! You're gonna send him to the hospital if you don't stop now!" _Al hollered from the front, starting to get very irritated with his brother's behavior today already.

Ed heard his brothers voice, and snapped out of his rampage. He shook his head, releasing the jock's head. _"I blacked out for a moment there. Phew! What's this guy doing on the floor here?"_ he questioned, puzzled because he couldn't remember what just happened.

Al could only groan with annoyance as he slapped his forehead with frustration. _"Never mind. Just sit down already." I can't even believe it. _He thought _We're not even at school and he's already gotten into trouble. Unbelievable!_

Ed still confused of what happened sat down back into his seat. As he did it felt like every person was staring at him. He began to sweat nervously as he tried to ignore the feeling by looking out the window. _Okay, okay. Let's see. Think about something else. Something else. Oh! Okay just keep looking at the dog. Dog dog dog. Nice dog. Pretty dog…_ It was a while before anyone talked again. Not long after, they had made it to the high school. Strangely, everyone had let Ed through and was the first one off the bus. As he stepped off, everyone had rushed past him as fast as they could except for Al who came off last.

"_Geez. What's their problem?" _he wondered dusting himself off. _"They almost practically trampled me!" _

"_You have no idea…" _was the only thing Al could say. Ed gave him a quick puzzled look but only shrugged and quickly forgot about it. Ed began to look up at the building. In bold black letters above the doors was engraved "CENTRAL HIGH SCHOOL". Ed could only rest his arm on Al's shoulder with pride as he announced _"Well lil' bro, there it is. This is were our lives will really begin. Let's give it our all!"_

Al only laughed at his older brother's cheesy little speech as he replied _"Right! Let's head on in!"_

Not even after they took one step, a fancy sport car zoomed by and had splashed a huge wave of dirty street water all over them. Ed's jersey, that was once white, was now brown as well as Al's dress shirt he had worn with a black tie. The water had also splashed all over their hair, making Ed's stand up.

"_NO! MY HAIR! Who's the bastard who did this! I'll kick their ass!"_ Ed screamed. Ed's eyes followed to where the vehicle parked. Out stepped a young, tall, thin, and muscular senior with short jet black hair, and charcoal colored eyes **(I bet you all can guess who this!) **. He glanced over with smirk on his face as he pointed a finger and laughed to himself. Ed, totally humiliated, beamed a nasty look towards the young man as he let out a quiet chuckle.

"_And so it begins." _

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! And so that concludes chapter two! Thank you to Lexcia for leaving a reply! free cookie for you! YAY! Anyways look forward to more madness soon!<strong>


End file.
